It's All the Same
by Braco Boy
Summary: Which is better; Bleach or One Piece? Roxas really doesn't care, but Axel will do everything in his power to prove his point, no matter how pointless it may be.


I was bored so Iwrote another fic about Axel and Roxas being gay in a straight way. Because...yeah. Also, I'm finally doing a collab for a multi chaptered story. I'll post up more info later, once it gets published.

In the meantime, have some pointlessness.

* * *

The television located in the Grey room had two channels. The first, and most viewed, was Channel I. It was a news station pretty much dedicated to the reports of Heartless, Heart collecting, and Kingdom Hearts. As one could easily guess, the new reporter took the form of Xemnas sitting in his white and gray office, his eyes glaring emotionless into the camcorder that Saix held in his surprisingly shaky hand. Turn on the gray television and you were sure to see Xemnas going on with one of his long speeches. If you turned the volume long enough, one could hear the sound of his ego.

The channel had a total of ten viewers, which was nine more than what anyone reading this story was expecting.

The second channel was Fox New.

It had but one viewer.

Which was nine more than what anyone reading this story was expecting.

With that being said, it was kind of obvious that all the inhabitants of the World that Never Was had other means of amusing themselves, usually in the form of laptops. Whenever they could, the Nobodies were sure to take advantage of the limited wi-fi and go on various sites. Small groups of three or four would be huddled around a laptop or computer, watching videos or debating over what to watch.

Now sometime during all of this, Roxas managed to save enough munnyto buy himself a cute blue notebook. It had moderate loading abilities, and relatively good appliances already downloaded in it (no word document though), and was insured for two whole years. Roxas loved his girly notebook, more than what a Nobody should, and he made sure to take very good care of it. He kept it in his room, charged and covered. He never ate or drank around it, and always cleaned the screen. But Roxasdid share his tiny notebook amongst friends. By sharing, the author means he let them make recommendations, but did not let them touch it.

Today was one of these days.

Roxaswas sitting on his bed, his little notebook on his lap as he began to illegally download episodes of his favorite anime. There was a grin on his face as he checked through his collection of episodes. He had just gotten into watching the series, and he was really into it. It had to be the best anime ever.

And then, suddenly, the door opened.

"Hey Rox," Axel said as he walked into the boy's room without so much as a knock.

"Oh, hey Axel," Roxas said. He looked up from the small screen and smiled at the redhead.

Axel made himself comfortable on the end of Roxas' bed, his emerald eyes on the notebook.

"Looking at anything interesting?" Axel asked with a sly smile.

"No!" Roxas said, blushing just a bit. "I'm I'm downloading episodes of Bleach."

"Bleach?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," Roxas said. "You know; with the swords and Shinigami? There's a lot of fighting and cool stuff."

"Right," Axel said, looking off and away from Roxas. He gave a small sarcastic smile, "whatever you say, Roxas."

Roxas produced a small pout.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Axel said. He waved his hand at Roxas. "You're into Bleach, there's nothing wrong with that. You're into it, that's cool." He had that voice where you could tell he wasn't being completely serious about what he was saying.

And that annoyed Roxas.

But he wasn't going to press it. Roxas knew not everyone thought anime was amazing. Some thought it was stupid. He knew better than to press his opinion on Axel (something Axel himself could not grasp), and decided to just ignore the comments rudeness.

"You don't like anime," Roxas asked with a small smile, He was back looking at his screen. "That's ok-I totally respect that."

"Oh, no, I like anime," Axel said.

"Eh?" Roxas asked. "But you just said-"

"I just think Bleach sucks balls," Axel said bluntly. He looked at Roxas, not noticing the confused and annoyed expression. "I mean, really? It's a show about a group of people who dress the same, with a bunch of magical weapons. And they have this strange, vague purpose in life-and a villain who betrayed their group and ended up creating a whole new group of soulless people who also all dress the same with strange magical weapons as well. And I'm supposed to believe that this one teenager is supposed to take them down on his own, with limited help from his useless friends?"

"It worked for Sora," Roxas muttered.

"Yeah, but it makes no sense in the long run," Axel said with a roll of the eye. "Plus it's stupid."

"It's…not stupid," Roxas said.

"Yes it is," Axel said. "Bleach is just a slow paced version of Kingdom Hearts without me in it."

Roxas crossed his arms. He was a little frustrated with Axel, but he still kept his calm. Axel was known for voicing his unneeded opinion, and months of this had taught Roxas to keep cool under the many stupid notions that Axel often spouted.

So, Axel didn't like Bleach. Big deal. Sure, Roxas loved the show and thought it was the greatest thing ever, even going as far as to bookmark sites that had the dubbed manga chapters. But he wasn't going to have a fit over it just because Axel didn't like it. And after all, Axel did say he liked anime. Maybe the two of them could come to an agreement on another show.

"Well then," Roxas said in a somewhat tense tone. "What do you consider to be a good series?"

Axel looked up and the room dimmed a bit. A trail of light beamed down on him, and Axel produced a small, yet rather proud smile.

"One Piece," Axel answered.

The horrified expression on Roxas' face could not be described. No word in the Webster dictionary could show what Roxas was feeling right now.

"You're kidding," Roxas said.

"Nope," Axel said, turning back on the lights.

"That's…really depressing," Roxas said, not facing his older friend.

"How so?"

Roxas didn't answer. He was deep in thought, remembering old memories that belonged to Sora. He didn't have much, most long gone and back to their previous owner, but there were still a few that he clung to and relied on.

Roxas had memories of One Piece.

Very bad memories of One Piece.

_"Wow this show sure is swell," Sora said in his per usual cheery tone. The word "swell" was extra italicized. He was sitting right in front of the television, giddy with delight._

_"Sora, this show sucks," Kairi said in her ever bitchy tone. Her arms were crossed and she held a face full of disgust (and complete bitchiness)._

_"What are you talking about?" Sora asked._

_"It's a show with rapping pirates," Riku muttered from the couch._

_"The voice acting sucks," Kairi said. "The episodes are badly edited too. Seriously, what's with the editing and the voice acting? It's terrible, really terrible. I have better things to do than watch this. You know Sora; we can be doing other things right now. Why this? This is stupid. Really stupid. I told you it was stupid right? Why are we still watching this? Naruto is better you know? Not nearly as annoying. This show is annoying. I'm bored. Let's change the channel. Sora, are you listening to me?"_

_"I love this show!" Sora laughed as he continued to watch the 4kids version of what was an anime. Or lack thereof._

_"Why do I hang out with you?" Riku questioned._

Roxas shuddered.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Axel said in a worried tone. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave a weak shake.

"Huh? What?" Roxas asked.

"You've been staring out into space, muttering what sounded like really bad rapping," Axel said. "It kinda bothered me."

"Oh…right," Roxas said.

He then remembered what Axel had said about a certain anime and groaned.

"Axel," Roxas said, "you really like that show?"

"Well, yeah," Axel said, "I mean it's freaking One Piece. Nuff said."

"But that show is terrible," Roxas said.

Axel paled.

"What did you say?"

"The show's awful," Roxas said, placing his feminine notebook on the side of his bed. "Everything about it offends me. It's worse than the new Sponge Bob episodes."

Axel gasped, taken aback by Roxas' words.

"Take that back!" Axel yelled.

"I'm sorry," Roxas said, "but it's true. I'm actually really shocked that you watch something so bad."

"I can't believe this!" Axel said. He was pretty offended.

"Neither can I…" Roxas muttered.

"I heard that!" Axel said, getting up from his bed. He glared at Roxas. "How dare you say that about One Piece!"

"How dare you say something about Bleach," Roxas replied in a snide tone.

"That's cause it blows," Axel said.

"Yours is worse," Roxas said. "I don't think I could bear to watch an episode of that anime."

"Screw you," Axel said. "Pirates are cooler than stupid samurai."

"Your pirates are gay," Roxas said. "Every single one of them."

"Don't talk about them that way," Axel yelled. "You suck!"

"No, you suck!"

"Your mom sucks."

"Your other sucks!"

"Ichigo's generic!"

"Luffy's stupid and annoying as hell."

"At least he has a personality," Axel fought back.

"Yeah, one of a three year old," Roxas barked back.

"Hey guys," Xion said, walking in to the room. She knocked, but both Axel and Roxas were too busy yelling at each other to have noticed. The girl smiled at the two and went on, "Want to watch Death Note with me?"

"Xion, get the hell out of my room," Roxas, leering angrily at Axel.

"You're banned from this chapter," Axel added on, pointing his finger at the door. "And if I hear another word about _that _I'll have you kicked out of the fan fiction."

Xion burst into tears and ran off.

"Did you just make Xion cry?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, so?" Axel said without remorse.

Roxas gave a sad sigh.

"Why are we fighting over anime?" Roxas asked Axel. "Seriously…I mean…"

Axel frowned a little.

"This is stupid," Roxas continued. "What kind of people fight over which anime is better?"

"Fan boys," Axel answered, ashamed of himself.

"Yeah, and fan boys are almost as bad as fan girls," Roxas said. "We're better than that."

"…really?"

"Yes," Roxas said, "plus, friends don't fight over stupid stuff like this."

"You're right," Axel said. He walked over to the door, his head lowered. It looked pretty stupid from Roxas' point of view.

"Uhm, where are you going?" Roxas asked.

Axel turned around and stared silently at Roxas. He then produced a small sigh, closing his eyes and whispering a few words to himself. Then Axel opened his eyes and did his Axel smirk, thus destroying the tone that I had just produced.

"To prove you wrong, of course," Axel said.

Roxas was speechless.

"You're right, friends don't fight over stupid things," Axel said, "but as far as I'm concerned, this is not stupid." He leaned against the doorway and continued on his useless prattle. "And until you tell me that I was right about which anime is better than the other, I refuse to associate myself with you."

"Do you even know what associate means," Roxas asked.

"That's not the point," Axel said.

"Axel, this is stupid," Roxa ssaid in a very tired voice. He placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"No, you are," Axel responded.

"Act your age."

"As if," Axel said.

"Ugh," Roxas groaned.

"You'll see, I'll prove you wrong," the redhead said with a chuckle. "And then you'll come crawling back to me, begging for my forgiveness."

"Whatever," Roxas said. He wasn't even paying attention to Axel. He had his notebook back on his lap and was watching one of the episodes he had just downloaded.

"Yup," Axel said, slowly creeping his way out of the room. "Just watch."

"Ok."

"Right…"

"I still like Bleach though."

"Not for long, Roxy precious, not for long."

* * *

One or two more chapters. Don't want this to be a long story, considering how plot-less it is.

now, just for the record...I didn't watch any OP episodes until after it got taken over by Funimation. Didn't bother with the manga until recently. So, anyone who did watch the other version of it, some info about it would be nice. I already talked with a few friends who did watch it, and apparently it was hell on earth bad, but getting other opinions and experiences on it also adds to the hilariousness.


End file.
